


Victor, yes

by AobaSona



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Cheating, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AobaSona/pseuds/AobaSona
Summary: Victor and Benji go much further than kissing in that motel room.
Relationships: Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	Victor, yes

It was a thunderous storm outside. But Victor felt like the real storm was the one happening inside of him. Seeing Benji laying next to him, on the same bed… It had an effect on him. The fact that he had just confined him a secret, made him feel like they had a connection… And he was just beautiful like that, on his back, his eyes closed. Victor wanted to touch him… He shouldn't. But he had to.

He raised his hand, nervous about going forward with this… But he was gonna die if he didn't. He slowly directioned it towards Benji… And finally it reached his shoulder.

The boy looked at Victor's hands on him, then to his eyes, confused. "Hey. Is everything okay." Benji could barely finish his sentence before Victor went for a kiss, his right hand going for Benji's face.

Victor couldn't describe this. He wasn't thinking at the moment as much as just acting out of instinct. Benji's lips, apparently kissing him back. He felt Benji's hand on his shoulder, almost like he was trying to bring him closer… But then-

"Victor…" Before Benji could tell him to stop, he kissed him again, like shutting him up with his mouth, hoping that if he kept going, the rejection wasn't going to come.

Benji wasn't fully kissing back now, but he wasn't stopping him either... Until he did.

"What about Mia?" Benji asked.

"Mia doesn't make me feel like this." Victor knew it was wrong, but at that moment he didn't care. Those feelings, this… Lust that he had been repressing for so long had taken over him.

He kissed him again, his mouth wanting to devourish and be devourished, his hand going through Benji's torso and arms.

Benji grabbed his hand and pushed him away. "Seriously Victor, we can't…"

Victor didn't want to stop. He couldn't. He couldn't go back and have to actually think about what he was doing. He just wanted to feel.

He looked at Benji, pleading with his eyes. _Please. Please don't push me way._

Before he was about to break, suddenly Benji was the one to reach for him and kiss him. _Damn._ He thought Mia's soft lips felt good, or at least convinced himself of it, but this, this was something else.

He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he just wanted more. He wanted to feel Benji's warmth, Benji's skin against his. He quickly pushed away the blanket, then ran his hand through Benji's body under his shirt, trying to lift it a bit, going from his abs to his pecs. It was the first time he was touching another guy's body, and it was almost crazy how perfect Benji's was. It was a bit awkward to feel him up while he still had his shirt on, but Victor didn't feel like he could take it off or ask Benji to do it.

He then finally pressed his body against Benji's, somewhat on top of him but not quite. He could feel Benji's arms around his back, bringing him closer, and apparently going for his shirt too, which then Victor took it off himself as quickly as he could, and after Benji did the same, went back to the other boy's mouth.

As they continued kissing passionately, their bodies against each other, Victor could feel his hard-on on his shorts. "Benji, I, I'm…" He wasn't sure how to tell him, or if he even should.

"I know, I can feel it pressing on my leg." Benji said almost teasingly. Victor was a bit embarrassed… But it didn't seem like Benji was upset by it. "Me too." Benji told him and Victor could barely react before Benji was grabbing his arm and putting Victor's hand on his erection.

It was surreal. He was actually touching another's guy's dick. Under his jeans yeah, but he could still feel how hard it was… And because of him. So Benji was turned-on too, and not just… Letting him touch him out of pity or something. Which seemed like a ridiculous concept, but Victor still kinda thought it all the same. Benji actually reciprocating his feelings somehow felt just as if not more bizarre.

"I, can I…?" Victor asked as he put his other hand on Benji's crotch too, wanting to unbutton and unzip his pants.   
  
"Yeah." Benji looked at him, with an expression that he couldn't quite read. It was like he was also nervous and scared, but also somewhat amused.

Victor started doing it. He tried to be fast but that just ended up making it a bit more difficult. After struggling for a second, he finally unzipped him and slid down his pants out of his legs with all his strength, and a bit of help from Benji. He couldn't see it perfectly on the dark, but the vision of Benji's thick and relatively muscular thighs was amazing. Victor put one hand on it, slightly squeezing it, then finally turned his eyes to his bulge, the line of his hard cock visible through the tight boxer briefs. He was actually gonna go for it...

And so he did. He put his hand on it, felt it… He looked at Benji, as if he was wondering if he could keep going, but also wanting to see other boy's reaction. Benji looked back at his eyes intensively, then looked down instead as he moaned, then back at Victor. Victor could see the lust on his eyes, but he was also somewhat vulnerable.

Benji looked so hot like this. His meaty pecs, his somewhat beefy abs with a nice happy trail, his killer thighs that were mostly smooth. Victor had imagined him like this many, many times. And now it was actually real. He was there, and allowing him to touch him all over. __  
  
Benji looked at him with perhaps a little impatience, like he was telling him to keep going. Victor was so nervous… But he couldn't stop now. Yeah. He lowered Benji's underwear, revealing his dick. Wow.

Victor wasn't sure if it was bigger or smaller than his own, but it was just beautiful. The pink purplish head, the veins. It was, obviously, much lighter than his own, though perhaps a bit darker than the rest of Benji's skin, with a trimmed bush at the base.

He grabbed it, but it somehow felt like too much to focus solely on it, so he went back to kissing Benji while he stroked it. Benji moaned on his mouth, his lips not doing much as it was hard to focus on kissing while Victor jerked him off. Victor could tell how hot Benji's body was, and he was probably like that too.

In the middle of their make-out, Victor suddenly felt Benji's hands going for his shorts. Oh. Victor so wanted to feel Benji's hands around his cock. He worried he was gonna come in just a few seconds though, ugh.

He took off his shorts, then his socks too for some reason, and Benji quickly reached for his dick inside his underwear. _Damn._ Having someone else touching him was completely different from jerking off himself. Benji's hands were surprisingly soft too, though noticeably rougher and more manly than Mia's.

He let out a moan, then at the sound of his own voice, reminded himself that he should go back to doing the same to the other boy. God, did it feel amazing. Touching Benji's cock while being pleasured himself, he could probably be happy just like that for the rest of his life.

He brought his body closer to the other again, this time having their cocks touch, and they both started thrusting a bit. It was a weird, amazing feeling, the slight pain of having their heads rubbing against each other just making it even more intense. He went back to kissing Benji, having both their mouths and cocks against each other's like that made him feel so connected to him on a way that he had never experienced on his life.

Benji made the initiative to grab both their members at the same time, jerking them off together as they rubbed against each other. They weren't quite kissing at this point, but Victor could still feel Benji's breath against his. He wanted to look, but he couldn't help but keep closing his eyes at the pleasure.

They stayed like that for a while, Victor wasn't sure how long, until he could feel his orgasm coming. "B-Benji, I'm…"

"Yeah. Y-Yeah, me too." He replied.

After a couple seconds, Victor was the first one to come. He let out a sound that could both be a moan, groan or neither. Coming like this, with the feeling of Benji's cock on his, their chests touching, Benji's hair slightly hitting him… It was by far the best orgasm he had ever had.

Benji kept stroking as Victor shot his load, not having come himself yet, which just made it so Victor was even more overstimulated, his dick almost hurting a bit. He could feel some of his own cum on Benji's fingers, and then soon, Benji shooting his own load as well, a little going to his abs.

He was shaking, almost out of breath. He couldn't believe what had just happened… That he had actually done this… And how good it felt. It was what he had been wanting, ever since the first time he saw Benji. Well, one way to do it at least. And it was as warm and good and intense as he had hoped.

And it made him feel more guilty than anything. The way that he had given in to those feelings like an animal in heat. The fact that he had those feelings in the first place. The fact that, after this… He couldn't deny it anymore. He couldn't keep pretending that things could just go fine with Mia and he could just forget about Benji or the obvious fact that he liked guys…

As he looked at Benji, a little more calm… He could see the guilt in his eyes too. Of course. He had a boyfriend. And Victor had a girlfriend. They had both just cheated. He wasn't sure what to do. He just looked away, sighing, and he could hear the other boy doing the same too.

"Victor…" Benji looked like he was about to say that this was a mistake, that they shouldn't have, or maybe that it was a one-time-thing, or that it didn't mean anything… But he didn't. He didn't say anything else. He just looked at Victor sadly, with a pained and guilty and shameful expression, and Victor realized that was probably how he probably looked too, or at least how he should.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Victor ran out of the room.

"Victor… Wait."

He didn't. He couldn't afford to keep looking at him, to keep… Being around him right now. He just sat on the hallway, tears soon rolling down his face. He had fucked up. He could never go back from this. And it killed him. He wish he could go back. He wish he could have done things differently. He wished he could _be_ different. But he couldn't. And he wasn't sure how he was gonna live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this ends on such a depressing note, but it's basically just a version of their motel room scene where they do... That instead of just kissing, so things would just go pretty much the same as they did on the show after it!


End file.
